


Dean and Cas Have Some Fun In The Shower

by Deansbatman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oneshot, Shower Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansbatman/pseuds/Deansbatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have some fun in the shower, and some teasing ensues. I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean and Cas Have Some Fun In The Shower

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and smut, so please be nice! leave comments on how you liked it! thank you!

Cas had just gotten back to the crappy motel room to take a shower, while Dean went to go get himself dinner. Dean and him took out an entire vamp nest, while Sam was off doing God knows what. Him and Dean had gotten in another fight.

Cas stripped his trench coat, and multiple layers until he was standing naked. Granted he was an angel and his grace would clean himself for him, but showers were one of the human experiences that he missed. The water hitting his back was a welcomed feeling on his sore muscles.

He was in the middle of soaping up his hair when he heard the bathroom door open. Cas quickly got into defense mode, ready to fight off anything. He jumped the man standing in the bathroom.

"CAS ITS ME! DEAN!"

"OH NO IM SORRY DEAN I THOUGHT YOU WERE AN INTRUDER, I WAS SIMPLY DEFENDING MYSELF!"

"its ok cas I understand,"

Cas was about to step back into the shower as if nothing happened when Dean grabbed his arm.

 

"What are you doing Dean." "Aren't you wondering why i came in here?"

"I assumed it was for another one of our 'fuck sessions' as you like to call them, i was just going to let you follow me in, unless you don't want to?"

"Of course i want to cas."

Dean quickly stripped his many layers and followed Cas into the cramped shower.

Cas smashed his lips onto Dean's, pushing his tongue against his mouth, asking for entrance. Dean let Cas in. Cas' hand ran over deans body until he reached those perky nipples that he loved so much. Cas played with them, kissing and sucking until Dean was moaning, begging for more. Cas got the hint, for once, and slowly sucked love bites in a trail all the way down to his inner thigh.

Dean was moaning and trying to get Cas to put his mouth where he really wanted it, but Cas refused. Instead he let go all together and pushed Dean down towards his own length. Dean took just the tip inside his mouth, knowing how Cas liked it, slowly then all at once. His swirled his tongue around and in the slit, making Cas leak with precome. Dean licked it up while staring Cas straight in the eyes. That look shot straight to Cas' dick.

Dean then very suddenly took the entirety of Cas in his mouth, bobbing up and down, faster and faster. Cas began panting harder and harder until he was just about to come. That's when he pulled back out of Dean's mouth, he wanted this to last.

Dean stood up confused and Cas turned him around. He used his angel grace to lube up just one finger. He slowly sank it into Dean pushing in slowly then fast, then slow again. He then abruptly pulled his finger out before shoving 2 more back in, Dean was panting and moaning harder than ever. He begged Cas to just be in him already.

"Come on Cas i'm ready, you know i am."

"I know you are, but that doesn't mean i am." he exclaimed with a devilish smile on his face

Dean knew what he was doing. Cas always did this, he would bring him right up to the point of orgasm without actually making him go over. Dean hated it, but Cas loved it. He said the anticipation was almost better than the real thing.

Cas slipped a third finger in, brushing against Dean's prostate, making him go crazy. He couldn't even make coherent sounds anymore, just bits and pieces of "more cas" "im ready cas" "come on cas".

And eventually Cas was ready too, He slicked up his cock with angel mojo and slammed into Dean. Dean screamed, surely he would wake the neighbors, but he didn't care because this just felt too good. Cas slid in and out of him, going faster and faster, hitting his prostate on ever other thrust. Dean was going crazy, moaning "Cas" "Cas omg yes Cas".

Dean tried to hold onto anything he could, he ended up just grasping the shower wall. Cas slipped his hand onto deans erect length, pumping up and down, bringing him closer and closer with every thrust.

"Cas i'm almost there"

Cas slammed into Dean one final time before he came, white hot liquid pouring onto Cas' hand. Cas wasn't far behind, screaming Dean's name for the first time that night.

Dean and Cas just stood there, coming down from their highs until Cas moved back to clean himself up. Dean attempted to leave the bathroom, but Cas wouldn't let him.

"Where do you think your going mister?"

"To eat my dinner, i'm starving."

"You don't think im done with you do you? Its going to be a long night tonight"

And with that Dean collapsed into Cas' embrace whispering into his ear, i love you.

"I love you too Dean."


End file.
